


I Must've Been Blind

by LesbianKJ



Series: WIPs [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bullying, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Homophobia, Multi, Racism, Slow Burn, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: As the Maximoffs Twins get settled into Marvel High School, it becomes apparent that Pietro is fitting right on in with joining the track team and being in the elite X-Men group. While Wanda is adjusting at a slower pace....and maybe heading the wrong way.





	I Must've Been Blind

 

**Part 1**

 

The ride to Marvel High School was silent and nerve-wrecking for the female Maximoff. Everything about this day was nerve-wrecking for Wanda; from the impromptu move from Sokovia to America; the biggest City That Never Sleeps, and adjusting abruptly to the American Lifestyle. If she didn’t have her twin brother at her side, she was sure that she would’ve had a breakdown from the sudden overwhelming change. Pietro had stayed at her side; holding her hand into his and telling all of his worse jokes to get a giggle or a smile from her.

 

“This is good for us,  _ маленькая ведьма,”  _ Their father told her. “A country constantly at war is not meant for children to grow in.”

 

“Of course, Papa,” Wanda murmured in reply..

 

She agreed 100% with this. How much longer could they live there before a bomb got too close to their home? Before one of them were shot in the streets? Yes, it was best that they had left Europe altogether and headed to America, where they knew they would be relatively safe. It was all just happening too fast for her to adjust was all. 

 

They learned quickly enough that America wasn’t all that it was made to be. No, they weren’t in war like Sokovia but it was very evident that most Americans were xenophobic and racist. It seemed as if it was even more dangerous to walk down the streets of America than it was to walk down the streets of Sokovia, at least they knew who the enemy was. Their accents earned them stares, leers, and glares especially when they slipped into their native tongue by accident when talking. 

 

Wanda had thought it would be her that would suffer through this change, to be more American; however it was actually her mother, who cried during dinner one night before leaving the dinner table making things awkward amongst the family. Surprisingly Wanda was doing fairly well and Pietro, of course, was doing wonderfully. The move to America was done during the summer time. The streets were less busy which resulted in less interactions with actual people, The Maximoffs walked around New York, inside stores, parks perhaps, but they usually just kept to themselves. 

 

The up-coming day was the real test.

 

Their father drove up to the school and looked at them through the rearview with a soft smile.

 

“Have a great day at school,” He told them.

 

“You have a good day at work, Papa,” Wanda said with a small smile in return.

 

“Yes, yes, thank you. Wanda, let’s go!” Pietro answered, ever-so-impatiently. 

 

He grabbed her wrist and tugged her out of the car. She barely had the chance to grab her bag  _ and  _ close the door as he led her through the gates of Marvel High. The size of the school made her swallow hard and wonder if it was too late to walk home and never look back. Pietro slowed from his haste and turned to her sensing her discomfort and placed his hands on her shoulders.

 

“We’ll be fine” he started. “Be yourself and keep your head high and if anyone messes with you, you come to me,” Said Pietro firmly.

 

Wanda took a shaky breath, looked up at her brother and nodded. “Okay.”

 

“Okay.”

 

He gave her shoulders a light squeeze before he grabbed her hand again and proceeded to walk into the building but with less haste. The hallways were already bustling with kids, catching up with one another and Wanda could definitely feel like the outcast without talking to anyone. Her outfit was weird with her dark red shawl, black tank top, black skirt, and knee-high black boots. Her garnet necklace rested between her breasts and her other necklace was shorter with little diamonds. Her left hand had different rings on her fingers and her right hand had a single topaz ring. 

 

She looked. . . what was the word? Eccentric and Pietro, somehow fit in with the rest of them. He wore a light blue jacket and a black shirt underneath with black pants and white-and-black Nikes. 

 

Wanda swallowed hard when eyes snapped onto them and the chatters lowered to whispers. They were the new kids that had entered into the school in their Senior year, their white lanyard giving away their status. They had managed to avoid the Senior Orientation and had gotten a private tour instead.

 

Maybe that had been a bad idea. 

 

It was too late to worry about it now, accepting that they would have to face the consequences. Pietro glared at anyone that looked at them funny and his glare was effective as they turned away. 

 

Pietro’s glare did nothing to lessen the constricted feeling in her chest as she knew that he wouldn't be at her side forever. Their schedules proved this fact. They only had two classes together: first and seventh period. There was a small chance they would have the same lunch period but Wanda wasn't holding her breathe. They walked down the halls in silence, the pressure of the other kids’ gaze weighed on her and she tried to ignore it, truly, but she still found herself gripping Pietro’s hand way too tightly.  He reassured her quietly by running his thumb over the back of her hand. She took another deep breath and lessened her grip. She could this, it was just school. It was just the first day. Wanda tilted her head up at Pietro as he looked down at her.  

 

People called it Twinspeak, the way they spoke without using words. How they could sense the other's discomfort or other emotions. Wanda always thought it was an advantage, as did Pietro, to have one person to depend on, a person that can read her inside and out without a word being spoken. All they needed to know was the way they tensed or shifted or even the way they dressed. The message, now, between them was clear: they would be fine, they were the Maximoffs, after all. They only needed each other. Wanda let go of Pietro’s hand and took a deep breathe before she walked into the classroom first. The class was filled with Seniors, who were chatting with one another about their summer vacations and their future plans. They paid no mind to Wanda and Pietro and she was relieved by this. She could avoid human interaction for a little while longer. 

 

Most of their classmates were in the back, so Wanda decided to sit up in the front away from them.

 

“I wouldn’t take that seat,” A voice said.

 

Wanda’s hand was on the chair and she gripped it tightly as she look over to locate the voice and effectively felt her breathe being stolen from her. The voice belong to a gorgeous redhead girl with beautiful green eyes that met her own pale green eyes. She blinked once and cleared her throat.

 

“And why not?” 

 

The room had grown quiet and everyone’s eyes were on them. Wanda could feel Pietro hovering behind her, ready to defend her if necessary. The girl’s eyes flitted over at him and she raised a perfect eyebrow before she looked back at Wanda, her eyes boring into hers. 

 

“Mrs. Jackson is mercilessly towards students who sit in the front, you don't want to answer all the questions for the rest of the year, do you?” 

 

No, of course not, she thought. Wanda could already feel her anxiety creeping in at the thought. She loosen the grip from the chair and took a step back from it. Pietro had a hand on her shoulder to steady her and they chose the furthest seats from the group and settled down. Wanda could feel the girl’s gaze on her and she turned to face her. She lifted her head defiantly, and a surge of boldness went through her.

 

“And what is your name?” 

 

The group of Seniors looked at her with alarmed expressions and Wanda wondered if this was The Popular Girl or even the Bad Girl that she just invoked. Her heart pounded at the thought, of course,  _ of course,  _ she would provoke the girl that ran the school. 

 

But the girl surprised both her and the class by giving Wanda an impressed look.

 

“Natasha Romanoff,” she said. “And what is your name?”

 

“Wanda Maximoff.”

 

“And Pietro Maximoff.”

 

“Twins and foreigners. I think we should watch out for them.” 

 

Pietro growled as they chuckled at the stupid joke. Wanda grabbed Pietro's arm and turned a cold gaze at the guy who told the joke. He had dark brown hair, a tan, and dark brown eyes. He was already growing a mustache and a beard. 

 

“Shut the hell up, Starks, you aren't funny.” Natasha said.

 

The group ‘ _ Ooooo _ ’ and Wanda found herself surprised by Natasha’s words. Neither she nor Pietro had done anything for Natasha to stand up for them but yet here the redhead was, shutting down the harassment before it started. Wanda let go of Pietro's arm and lightly pressed down on it so that her brother knew that he needed to sit. The problem was averted and there was no need for violence or threats. 

 

Starks scoffed quietly but didn't say anything, proving that Natasha did run the school and anybody would be stupid to go against her. It was a good thing that she was impressed by Wanda’s boldness and not offended.

 

She sneaked a glance at the redhead to see that her gaze had left her and she was now talking to a buff, blonde hair and blue-eyed boy. Wanda bit her lower lip and look to the front of the class and fiddled with her rings as she waited for class to begin.  Behind her, Pietro was tapping his foot impatiently. Wanda rolled her eyes at his antics. 

 

Pietro never had any patience for anything, always needing to  _ go, go, go.  _ Even as a child, their parents used to joke that he was up and running before he could even talk. He never considered options or consequences and Wanda always had to be the level-headed one, the mature one even though Pietro was older by twelve minutes.  

 

The teacher, Mrs. Jackson, came in five minutes later and surveyed the room, her hazel eyes stopping at the Maximoff twins. Wanda instantly straighten up and felt her heart pound loudly. She mentally pleaded the woman not to ask them to introduce themselves.  Wanda had watched American movies, read books,  _ and  _ knew herself well enough to know it would be the most awkward thing ever. Her nails dug into the palm of her hand to calm herself.

 

“The Maximoffs, would you mind introducing yourselves?” 

 

_ Fuck. _

 

Wanda rose from her seat as did Pietro and she wringed her hands together, already feeling the tightening of nerves in her stomach and throat growing dry. 

 

_ All I have to do is tell them my name, and that's it. My name and sit down.  _ Wanda thought to herself. 

 

“My name is Wandaー”

 

She winced as her strong accent came through and she felt her face grow hot as she heard a few sniggers around her. Her hand immediately touched Pietro’s arm, stopping him from rising from his seat to stare down those who laughed. 

 

“And I’m Pietro,” he said rising more calmly from his seat, through gritted teeth _ ,  _ his accent also thick.

 

“We come from Sokovia.”

 

“And I’m twelve minutes older than her.”

 

_ “So twins do finish each other's sentences!” _

 

Wanda’s hand tighten around Pietro’s arm and she gave a strained smile. “Would you like to know anything else?”

 

Mrs. Jackson was silent for a moment and Wanda hoped that was all that the woman wanted them to share, another comment towards them and Wanda’s simple grip on her brother’s arm would do nothing for his temper. When the woman told them to sit down, Wanda inwardly sighed in relief and pulled Pietro down with her. Wanda and Pietro had turned their heads to look at the other side of the class and saw that the Stark guy was whispering to another guy, who was frowning and shaking his head. 

 

“He’s probably rich and entitled,” Pietro whispered in her ear.

 

“Ignore him, he isn't worth it.”

  
The rest of the class went relatively well. Starks didn't have any more comments and Natasha didn't feel the need to talk to Wanda again, which for some reason made her feel disappointed.  The bell rung letting them out and Pietro and her were the last to leave the room. For the first time, they were going their separate ways and Wanda hope that she’d survive the year.

 


End file.
